Typically, an infrared communication function is used for exchanging profile information (e.g., telephone number, e-mail address) between portable terminals. However, in a case where one of these portable terminals is not equipped with the infrared communication function, profile information cannot be exchanged by using the infrared communication function. In this case, there is a method for obtaining profile information by displaying a QR code (registered trademark) recorded with profile data on a screen of one portable terminal and reading out the displayed QR code (registered trademark) with a camera of the other portable terminal.